


里番家族S01E09：呪われた男后編、伝えられない恋

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [12]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 都到109了还不知道我猫学员是什么猫吗。





	里番家族S01E09：呪われた男后編、伝えられない恋

那一瞬间陈斌觉得自己浑身血液不在听从心脏的泵动，肆意流淌。金威廉跪在地上，温柔且驯服，像一只不懂事的小猫亲近人类。他可以踢这只小猫，或者揪着它的尾巴把它从十六层楼的高度丢出去，可是他不能。  
因为那只小猫用全然信任的眼睛看着他，亮出肚皮，邀请他揉一揉、捏一捏。  
所以陈斌只是伸出手，让金威廉爬到自己大腿上跨坐着。  
“真是个乖孩子。”陈斌听到自己说。“你的队友还在隔壁直播上分吧？要小点声，不能被发现。”  
金威廉胡乱点头，讨好地用脸颊磨蹭陈斌。  
真奇怪啊，金威廉想，只要沾到陈斌，整个人都不正常了。明明没有皮肤饥渴症状，可是看到陈斌，就想着要是能被抱住就好了，明明也不是那么喜欢被插入玩弄，可是看到陈斌，就想着要是被按住腰用力的抽插就好了。  
是陈斌的错。  
金威廉已经有些稀里糊涂的小脑袋里得出结论：都是陈斌的错，是因为陈斌，自己才变成这样子，他要负责。  
“因为斌哥，我变得不正常了……”金威廉半撒娇地说。“好奇怪哦……”  
臀肉间湿滑的体液蹭到陈斌的西裤上，他居然还有心思庆幸自己为了装得更像真的过来借宿的人，特意多带了一套衣服。金威廉像是多动儿童，手臂抱着陈斌的脖子，上身也不住往他身上贴。  
“衣服……”金威廉又蹭了蹭。  
陈斌单手解开衬衫扣子，金威廉和他肌肤相抵，发出一声舒适的呻吟。乳夹还没拿下来，陈斌捏着简单的环状流苏拽了拽，金威廉哭泣一样的咬着嘴唇，被折磨成艳红色的乳头拉扯成细长形状，又在松开时弹回。  
他委委屈屈地指责：“好疼！”  
陈斌松开两侧乳夹，回血之后带来的针扎般的细密痛感更是让金威廉真的哭了起来。他向陈斌讨要拥抱，陈斌回以拥抱，只觉着小孩儿皮肤光滑细嫩，两边红肿的乳首蹭着自己的胸腹。  
“想要我摸你吗？”陈斌问。  
金威廉点头。  
陈斌托着他的臀，让他往上坐了点儿，另一只手捏着金威廉的左侧奶头，不轻不重地按进去，把那粒小小的肉按软了，再打着圈儿的揉弄乳晕，让它重新硬挺。  
“想不想挨操？”  
金威廉又点头，陈斌却不会简单放过他，又问了一遍，捏着他奶头的手指用上力气，惩戒性地提示着不知死活的小孩儿。  
“想——想挨操……想要、要斌哥操我……”  
“真乖。”  
陈斌没什么感情地称赞一句，改成两手托住金威廉的臀腿。似乎知道将要发生的事情，白发男孩又紧张又兴奋，趴在陈斌脖颈上，又是喘又是啜泣的。等到龟头破开淫水泛滥的穴口，直接顶进去，喘息和呻吟都变成了快乐的哭泣。  
“喜欢、喜欢——”  
金威廉被抓着腰顶的起伏不定，每次陈斌插到深处，金威廉都觉得自己肚子要被顶穿了。他在快感和眩晕中居然还有力气设想场景，大概就是看过的重口里番或者拔作药本里的剧情——但是没什么不好吧？完全变成陈斌的泄欲玩具，只要能够容纳他的精液就好了……  
但是陈斌才不会那么对自己呢。  
金威廉心想：斌哥才不是看上去那种人呢……只是因为什么原因，才变成这样子！  
“喜欢就夹紧。”陈斌抱着他翻个身，把金威廉压在床上，两条修长纤细的腿很快自觉环住陈斌精壮的腰，脚趾都因为快感紧紧蜷缩着。  
“嗯、嗯！斌哥好厉害——每次都……啊啊……顶到——顶到最里面！里面已经被、已经被操成斌哥的形状了！”  
小孩儿漂亮的眼珠往上翻，口水和眼泪糊了一脸，说话都含混不清。陈斌听着只觉性致更高，他知道自己那玩意儿形状完美且粗长，能直接插到金威廉肠道最里头，连只有薄薄一层脂肪保护的小腹都顶出形状，就跟金威廉是他的鸡巴套子一样。但是听着金威廉自己说，又是另一种感受，尤其是他话语里遮掩不住的爱和包容。  
陈斌捉住金威廉瘦瘦的脚踝，往下压着猛干起来。  
别看我。  
陈斌几乎要嘶吼出声。  
别看我，别爱我，我不配。  
但是金威廉伸出手，被操到意识混沌，整个人要被压进床单里，都要伸出手抱着陈斌，寻找他的嘴唇。陈斌的嘴唇很有肉感，但他分明是个薄情的人。  
“要亲亲……”金威廉说。“斌哥，亲亲我……”  
陈斌犹豫了一下，吻上他上翘的嘴唇。  
小孩儿的亲吻不得章法，只是被他带着跑，然而口腔给予的触感被金威廉转化为快感，火星撩油似的点燃了一切。陈斌只觉得本就裹着他的软热肠壁痉挛起来，金威廉没受过任何抚弄的阴茎射出一股稀薄的精液，然后颤抖着再次高潮。  
金威廉的后穴高潮绵长缓慢，几乎每次都让他透支，陈斌估摸着小孩儿自己用跳蛋玩了一会儿，下次高潮也许会失禁，就抽出阴茎，抱着他往浴室走。被操到有些合不拢的肉洞随着痉挛收缩挤出一股股清液，陈斌单是看着，就像把金威廉按在地上，像是兽类交合一样操到他昏过去。  
战队租用的soho户型洗手间居然不算小，磨砂玻璃隔断的淋浴间里站两个一米八的男人也不嫌窄。陈斌调好水温，关小水流，让温水柔和地冲刷着两人的身体，然后让金威廉扶着仿大理石质感的墙壁，继续操他。  
金威廉似乎认真听从他的要求——把一切感觉说出来。  
现在，金威廉踮着脚，说：“已经、已经被斌哥插射一次了……后面也高潮了一次——嗯唔！很舒服……很舒服哦……”  
他被陈斌顶的不敢站直，生怕站直了要被插进更深处。  
“叫的这么浪，跟谁学的？”陈斌的手指绕到前头，继续揉捏他不明显的胸乳。  
“没有……没有跟谁学，斌哥喜欢，所以——呀！”  
“还听不听话了？”  
金威廉啜泣着，左手捂上小腹，陈斌的阴茎在皮肉下面律动起伏。  
“听话……是、是看——看电影和动画学的……”  
陈斌故意曲解着他的意思：“哦，跟着黄片学的，你这么骚，去拍黄片也行吧？”  
金威廉的肉穴几乎是立刻收紧了，他害怕地摇头：“不去！”  
“被插后面才能高潮，哪个拍片的敢要你？”陈斌又挺动一下，金威廉两腿夹紧，有点哆嗦。“到时候看女优流水多还是看你流水多？你是去演黄片还是去演百合片啊？”  
“别——斌哥别顶了，我……我……”  
“想尿？”  
金威廉点头。  
“上回不是说了吗，今天要把你操到失禁。”  
陈斌说是这么说，只要金威廉求他一句，他就放过小孩儿。  
偏偏金威廉没有。  
小孩儿只是有点害怕地将夹紧的腿分开点。“嗯……”  
操。  
陈斌知道自己完了，他约炮约到的小孩儿不是被他套牢，而是他被捆得死死的。  
心里千头万绪，陈斌不想说，也不想思考，只是发狠操干金威廉，手也没闲着，泄愤一样玩弄金威廉的奶头。没过多久，金威廉低声哀求：“斌哥，真的……真的要——别、别啊啊啊啊——”  
陈斌左手捂住金威廉的嘴巴，不让他喊出声，右手恶意压着金威廉小腹，直接让他失禁尿了出来。淡黄色尿液被花洒流出的温水冲走，金威廉整个人瘫软在陈斌怀里。见他没力气发声，陈斌才抱着他的腿弯把他抱起来，抱小孩子一样，干了好一会儿才射进去。  
过后陈斌把金威廉抱出去，发现浴巾都在里头，只好先将他放在马桶上，等拿回浴巾浴袍，看到小孩儿两眼无神地靠着水箱，两腿大开，肉穴里一点一点往外流精液和爱液，像是被玩坏了。  
陈斌也看过黄片，金威廉这模样比同类剧情的女优还要可口许多。  
他沉默地给金威廉擦干净身体，手指撑开肛口，让精液全流出来。又给金威廉擦头发，擦到一半，金威廉大抵是缓过来，闷闷地喊了一声：“斌哥。”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯……斌哥，你要不要……”金威廉似乎很难为情，咬着嘴唇好一会儿，才说。“我……我以后喊你老公，好不好？”  
陈斌的心一抽，立刻冷声说：“不好。”  
金威廉也立刻回答：“那就不了！我……我只是看——看网上写的都喊老公才……我没别的意思啊！哈哈哈想想也是，两个男人互相称呼老公老婆的，是挺不对劲。”  
他笑得很开心，表情却一点都不开心。  
陈斌也因此有些难受，可是他想：作为丈夫的责任我没有资格承担，所以，我也没有资格被人当成丈夫一样称呼。  
“我明天晚上飞首尔的飞机。”金威廉又说。“就……小组赛要开始了。”  
为了避免单一国家战队揽获全部奖项，这次赛事做了一定更改。大西洋赛区和太平洋赛区分别进行小组赛，分别选出十六强后，抽签进行场地交换，通过积分赛的形式选出八强，再统一去洛杉矶打半决赛和决赛。  
陈斌想要亲他的额头，告诉他放轻松。  
然而他只是拿起吹风机：“吹干头发赶快睡吧。”


End file.
